User blog:KidOfTheBlackHole/BFAF: The Theory Animated Tropes: Funny
Welcome back to BFAF, the show where Ian makes fun of things because he has no life. you can tell what page we're bashing (specially formatted so as not to fuck up the blog page listing). let's do this then. The text we're bashing is in > these arrows <, while my bash is in plaintext Bash > Huizong in general is absolutely hilarious < Is he, though? > Huizong: "" (Translation: Alright you f***ing d***) Huizong: "" (Translatio: GO TO SLEEP SAMUEL!) < Ah yes, the two staples of humor: Profanity, and telling someone to go to sleep. > Cuong walking into a Vietnamese bar without a shirt on, with hilarious results, female patrons look duly impressed, apparently, Cuong is slender-muscular < I feel like the word "slender" isn't needed here. > The entire bar scene is hilarious, were he beats up a perverted man for touching his crotch, the funniest is where women woo at him on the way out < Alright, so women gawking at him is all fine and good, but don't you DARE be a male gawking at him. > Zhao and Huizong doing Mandarin Starscream Cookies < There's an entire bit where they do this, but it's stupid as fuck. Zhao ends up beating Huizong up for no apparent reason, while Hiro tries not to laugh, which is the formula of any YouTube video where people fight. > Ri Dae-Jung being a Drill Sergeant is also hilarious. < It isn't, though. He spouts off a few insults and that's it. > Ri Dae-Jung trying hard not to laugh or grin at his own insults, especially at the Mr. Stay Puft one. < Trying not to laugh at your own jokes is often a telltale sign that nobody finds your jokes remotely funny. > Ri Dae-Jung laughing at Samuel dressed up as a baby and watching him play with baby toys in the episode Punishment Plethora. < But if it was the other way around, everybody would be up in arms over it. > Two words, Scotty. Adams. < Were you presented with the idea of "show or tell" and said "neither"? > Cuong and Bridget arguing because Cuong ate live rats to stay alive. < Good for him. > "You ate rats! YOU ARE AN ANIMAL ABUSER! YOU CANNIBAL!" (She storms away) < Bridget doesn't know what a cannibal is, but she's also ten, so it's excusable. > Cuong. Being. A. Drill. Instructor. < Putting. Punctuation. Between. Every. Word. Doesn't. Tell. Us. Anything. About. What. You're. Talking. About. (but also the last time drill instructors were funny was in Full Metal Jacket) > Wei Zhenghan taking on the form of Patrick Pearse, with hilarious results. < Isn't Wei like 8? Who the fuck taught him about Patrick Pearse? > Makes it funnier in the back, which is carrying two, tall, average muscular men, 6'0 Russian assassin, and a 6'2 former police officer. < Are they tall muscular men or average muscular men? > Anna finding out her twin is ticklish and taking joy in it He's so giggly and squirmy he doesn't even get away from his twin sister's grasp < I'm ticklish, but I also have a violent hatred of being tickled. And I reckon that he can't get away from his sister, oh, I don't know, because convulsions make it hard to do anything? > She's even tickling him on his stomach, which his handlers often bit during their torture sessions. < How To: Trigger A Fight-Or-Flight Response. > Samuel misinterpreting Ri Dae-Jung and Dmitry's orders to get Avengers: Age of Ultron for a movie night and ends up getting Avengers 2 XXX: A Porn Parody. < Samuel is like Gavin Free in that he gets bullied so much, it's a miracle he hasn't either committed suicide or snapped and shot up the TT10. > Satoko speaking English, during where?: Seeing Captain America: The Winter Soldier? What scene?: Where the Winter Soldier is shirtless, the words?: DROP DEAD SEXY!, in earshot of Ri Dae-Jung, who has dressed up as the Winter Soldier. < That's a lot of buildup for something so unfunny. > Dmitry in the back of a car, he is so tall that he puts his legs on the front seats. < Did you just discover tall people problems? I've had to do that since I was 13. > Saoirse: “Aw, now you asked for it! Ticle ionsaí (Tickle attack)!” then begins to tickle her father’s sides, Michael then tries to hold her back while laughing quite panicking Michael: “Hey! Stop it Saoi! Stop it! Saoirse!” < SHUT THE FUCK UP. Genuinely, this makes me want to shoot myself. > Ri Dae-Jung’s PS4 memory is filled with games played by different people such as JoJo’s Bizzare Adventure: Eyes of Heaven, Spiderman, Root Letter, the reason?: He has the only working PS4 in the base and only lets people he likes use his console, which counts as Heartwarming in some way. < How is this funny or heartwarming? Just buy another PS4. > Everyone forgetting Michael is blind in severe sunlight until dark due to him being very good a coping with it, North Supernannya’s 26 to 30 degree celsius temperatures doesn’t help him either. < I would forget something too if Reicheru fucking retconned it in, as she did with Michael's (or Micheal's, since that's how the Irish name appears to be spelled) heat blindness. Category:Blog posts